Amplifier systems can be implemented for a variety of electronic circuit applications to increase an amplitude of an input signal in generating an output signal. As an example, current amplifiers can generate an output current having an amplitude that is greater than the amplitude of a respective input current. Similarly, voltage amplifiers can generate an output voltage having an amplitude that is greater than the amplitude of a respective input voltage. One example application for an amplifier system is for servo control for the motion of mechanical components, such as in a dual-stage actuator in a hard-disk drive (HDD). As an example, the input signal can be provided for positioning control of a head for reading and writing data, such that the amplifier can provide the output signal to move the head.